


Claim Me At Midnight

by BuckysNaughtyGirl (LadyScarlettDixon)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bucky, Dominant Bucky, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Reader, bucky barnes x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScarlettDixon/pseuds/BuckysNaughtyGirl
Summary: As Pepper Potts’ assistant, you’re rewarded with many pleasant sights within The Avengers Tower – one of them being the deliciously sexy and dangerous Ex-Winter Soldier; Bucky Barnes. But you believe you’ve gone unnoticed by him, until one day he catches your longing gaze, and things between you both are never the same after you claim one another at midnight.





	Claim Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting an x reader story as I’ve only recently discovered them, yay lol! I decided to set up this Pseud as a place I can try my hand at some smutty ideas I have floating in my brain.
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr blog [buckysnaughtygirl](https://buckysnaughtygirl.tumblr.com/post/179490519885/claim-me-at-midnight)
> 
> This is a new challenge for me and any tips would be really appreciated!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;)

As you made your way down the hallway of floor 45 of Stark Industries in search of Pepper, your heart quickened its heavy beats in anticipation of seeing Bucky again.

Not only seeing him but seeing him sparring in the gym all sweaty and flushed with determined eyes. You loved watching as his muscles bunched while he grunted and swung a huge silver fist in a punch that was blocked by an equally sweaty and sexy Steve. You loved when you got to lay eyes on them, but especially the ex-Winter Soldier. There was something so dangerous and sexy, domineering and manly about him, but you loved that at the same time that he was scary and hot, he was also incredibly kind and caring. You knew of his struggles with the immense guilt that was now latched onto his very core like the roots of an ancient, gnarled tree cleaving into the soft earth for purchase, and you wished he didn't have to fight from being consumed by it every day and night.

You saw how protective he was of Steve and thought it was amazing that from what you had heard about him back in the 40's, even after all that Bucky had been put through; all the horrible memories of his own hands doing deplorable acts, he could still find that instinct inside him to protect amidst all that Winter Soldier muck.

He was the strongest person you had ever met and you wanted to get to know him better but he was one of the Avengers, and you never felt like you belonged with them. You were nothing like them after all, you were just a normal girl with a normal job, it was just that it was for a remarkable woman at an extraordinary company.

Not to say the team weren't welcoming to you, they were. They were always nice to you, always saying hi and inviting you to lunch. Natasha would sometimes compliment your outfit and ask if you had been working out, making you blush. Hawkeye had informed you that if you ever needed to scare any man that pushed his luck with you, you only had to text him and he'd be there with his sharpest arrow pressed against his balls. Steve would call you ma'am and hold doors for you, asking about your day and intently listening to you as you told him something silly. And you regularly spent time with Wanda outside of work by shopping and going to bars, but never Bucky. Yes, he was polite and he would say hello to you in the corridors but he was a private person who had only arrived a few months ago and he was very wary of strangers.

As you entered the gym your gaze couldn't help but sharpen and fly across the room to zero in on Bucky and Steve in the boxing ring. They were grunting and sweating as they both tried to trick the other into letting their guard down enough so they could take their opponent down and become the victor.

You noticed Pepper standing next to Tony who drank deeply from a water bottle while his eyes admired Pepper's form as she talked to him with her own eyes focused on the tablet in her hand. You stood a little ways away to give them privacy but close enough to let Pepper know you were there to talk to her.

Your eyes couldn't help but drift back to the two virile specimens roughly grappling with one another, growling and grunting from frustration and exertion; they were clearly evenly matched. Bucky's grey tank top exposed his vibranium arm and you could hear it whir and click as he swung it at Steve who ducked under the dangerous appendage avoiding the harsh blow and dancing to Bucky's left. Steve then jabbed a punch to his unguarded side making Bucky stagger, but he recovered quickly before landing his own blow in the form of a kick to the back of Steve's knee making him fall. It gave Bucky the opportunity to wrap his silver arm around his friends neck, cutting off his air and forcing him to concede the victory to a happily smug Bucky in the form of a tap to his silver arm.

Your eyes were suddenly connected to Bucky's grey-blue ones making you blink and realize you were practically ogling him while biting your lip in longing. Your face heated in embarrassment as you quickly looked away, missing Bucky's slight smirk as his eyes trailed over your form; admiring you. You could feel his eyes on you, and you swallowed making you realize your mouth had gone dry.

You felt a shiver race up your spine, those ancient animal instincts residing inside you were telling you that a predator had its sights set on you and was now on the hunt for your flesh. It made your thighs squeeze together and your core begin to soak into your panties from the thought of being prey to such a skilled hunter as Bucky.

"Y/N….Y/N," Pepper's voice broke through your fantasizing mind making your blush spread down your chest as you tried to catch your breath and remember how to form words into complete intelligent sentences.

"Wha-Oh, I'm–I'm sorry Pepper, I was in another world," you apologized in a breathy tone before clearing your throat self-consciously.

"I could see that." Pepper grinned with a flick of her eyes over to Bucky who you knew without checking was still watching your every move. "I don't blame you, even I get a little distracted by all the muscles in this place," Pepper admitted with a laugh.

"Hey now, do I have to implement some rules in this joint? No staring at muscles that don't belong to Tony. Friday, get on that," Tony said offhandedly as he sauntered out the gym doors.

"Absolutely boss," the A.I. responded, a hint of sarcasm coating her Irish accent. Why Tony gave his A.I an Irish accent you never found out, and you wondered how he was able to get her to understand and replicate sarcasm and humor.

 _Tony really is a genius_ , you thought with a grudging smile.

Over the next few weeks your interactions with Bucky changed since the encounter in the gym. Whenever you saw him you blushed when his intense gaze speared into your brain turning you into a stuttering, flushed mess. So now you just say a soft polite hello before quickly walking away with the sensation of his eyes stalking your hasty retreat.

The times you had to go to the gym in search of someone Bucky and Steve seemed to always be there sparring, and from your count it looked like Steve was winning every match. It appeared you weren't the only person who loved to watch the two super soldiers duke it out with one another, because every time you needed to find someone to inform them of an issue or to get them to sign something, half the time they were in the gym watching a fight, and sometimes betting on it.

But one day was different. It was the end of your shift and something strange happened.

"Miss Y/L/N," the A.I. announced into your little office, "Your presence is requested in the gym."

"That's odd," you murmured to yourself as you stood from your comfy chair before leaving your office and walking in the direction of the elevators.

You quickly found yourself on the right floor and as you made your way down the hallway while hearing no sounds of fighting, you wondered what was needed of you in the gym of all places. The only time you were there was for other people, and you spent most of that time with your eyes latched onto a certain super soldier.

As you entered the empty gym you frowned in confusion.  _Why would somebody call me down here and then leave?_  You wondered this to yourself when you realized you were alone. Just as the thought finished in your mind a hard body pressed against your back summoning a yip of fright from your throat. You leapt out of the hold the form behind you had on your arms and turned with wide eyes to see Bucky standing there with an amused tilt to his enticing lips.

"Holy crap Bucky!" You pressed a hand against your pounding heart as you tried to catch your startled breath. "You nearly scared the life outta me!"

"We wouldn't want that," he replied with a smirk. "If I intended to hurt you, you wouldn't have gotten out of my hold. What would you have done then?" he abruptly asked you with a curious tilt to his head.

"What? I dunno, I would've… stood on your foot I guess. Why am I here?" You shook your head in confusion, your heart still racing but not from fright, now it raced because you were alone with Bucky who seemed to be in a very playful mood.

"You seem to always be watching me sparring, sometimes very intently. I thought you were interested in being trained," he said with a deceptive shrug, the amused twinkle in his eyes telling you he knew you had been watching him with something very different than training on your mind.

You blushed, your fingers tangling together in nervousness while your mouth opened to deny his beliefs but nothing was forthcoming making you look as if you were imitating a fish.

He chuckled. "Or maybe you want Steve to train you, he  _has_  beaten me most times you've watched, I wonder why that is?" Bucky's face darkened as he watched you bite your lip anxiously. "Couldn't be that I felt your eyes practically burning into me so strongly I didn't even need to see you to know you where there watching me." He took a step closer to you, automatically making you backup a step and you saw his eyes darken as his pupils engulfed most of the grey-blue of his irises. You swallowed in uneasiness at his arousal, which seemed to stem from your instinctual retreat, and you remembered reading that you should never run from certain predators as it excited them into chasing you down. You weren't afraid he would hurt you, but you were a little frightened of what he wanted to do to you. "You have no idea how distracting it is to feel your gaze on me when I spar. I can practically feel you imagining what it would feel like to be fucked by me."

You gasped at his crude, bold words, blushing harder for they were the absolute truth. He had obviously known it the whole time you had been ogling him. "I wasn't … I-"

"Don't try 'n' deny it." Bucky smirked and continued to back you up until your ass hit the base of the boxing ring making your heart rate skyrocket in fear and excited anticipation. "Every time I caught your eyes you'd blush like a schoolgirl and I knew you were thinking dirty thoughts." He finally reached you and braced his hands against the edge of the boxing ring floor on either side of your tingling body, trapping you as he loomed over you. Your chest brushed his making your breath hitch and your eyelashes flutter. "It would make me wonder what you were imagining me doing to you. Giving Steve the opening he needed to take me down.  _I'm not used to losing._ " Bucky's voice was as impenetrable as his vibranium arm and his eyes were intense and hungry making you look away and swallow when you began to soak your panties in deep arousal.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" Your voice was suddenly cut off when a silver hand grasped your jaw and turned your head, forcing you to look into his dark gaze.

"Did I say you could talk?" Bucky's hard eyes flashed in amusement at your shocked but excited reaction to his growled reprimand. You shook your head in answer making him smirk before speaking, "Good girl," he practically purred, and those words did something inside of you – they made you practically flood your panties and caused your eyelids to fall shut in pleasure.

You felt his silver thumb gently caress the line of your jaw. "I knew it," he breathed, making your eyes open in question. "Knew you wanted to be dominated, to be praised when you pleased me. That's what you want isn't it? To please me," he stated in a deep rumble, a little grin twisting his lips when your eyes widened; you hadn't known that was what you'd wanted until he just said it. "You can talk now, doll."

"I…," You licked your lips and swallowed after your voice cracked; Bucky calling you doll made your mouth go dry. "I do, yes," you admitted with a defeated sigh, done with pretending to be innocent of his claims.

"How do you want to please me?" he asked as his lips drew closer to yours, teasing you by never touching, but his right hand gripped your hip and pulled them against his own, forcing you to feel his hardening cock straining for freedom causing a gasp to part your lips.

"By … by doing whatever you say, whatever you want me to do." You pushed your head forward in need of his lips to claim yours but he held you back with the silver hand that still tightly but gently gripped your jaw.

"You'd do anything I say?" he asked seriously, his eyes piercing yours with their ravenous intensity.

"Yes anything, and you can do anything you want to me, I trust you." Your words made him still before he blinked at you and began searching your face.

"Why? I've done very bad things." His voice was as hard as granite but you saw a hint of vulnerability to him when his throat worked in preparation for your answer, and you knew you needed to be kind but truthful. You were aware he would know a lie the minute you spoke it and then this thing between you both was likely to finish before it even started, and that was the last thing you wanted.

"You have, but … it wasn't really you, your guilt for the actions of the Winter Soldier tells me if you'd had a choice you would rather have died than do anything Hydra asked of you. I trust you because Bucky Barnes is a good and kind man." You spoke to him without breaking eye contact but he looked away, his hand loosening on your jaw. The domineering hungry male disappearing and you gripped his silver hand, holding it to you. His head turned back to look at you, his eyes troubled and vulnerable to your gaze. "Stay with me," you whispered before smiling gently and leaning forward in search of a kiss from his full lips.

Your eyes closed as your lips brushed his softly, testing his willingness to be so intimate with you, not wanting to overwhelm or spook him. Just when you were about to pull away he finally pressed his lips against yours, pulling a groan of relief and enjoyment from your throat as you practically melted against him. He wrapped his right arm around your back holding you against his hard body while his shining fingers moved from your jaw into your hair, grasping tightly. Your left hand tangled in his long dark hair while the other gripped his hip and pulled it against yours needily. He nipped your bottom lip making you whimper and he soothed it with a swipe of his tongue before growling and plunging it into your willing mouth. Your tongue's danced greedily making your clit throb and your hands tighten their hold on him. When you started to suck on his thrusting tongue his kiss turned bruising making you moan in delight at his rough handling of you.

"Fuck," he groaned after he pulled back from your lips in need of air. His hands then gripped your hips and spun you around making you stumble and catch yourself on the boxing ring. You felt him press his hard cock against your ass making you gasp at the feeling of the huge throbbing length of him.

"You deserve to be punished for distracting me so much I let Steve take me down," Bucky growled before gripping your hair and pulling your head back so he could hiss in your ear, "A spanking ought to do it."

You whimpered, your ass pushing back against his member while your pussy clenched in need for his cock to fill you up. It had been so long for you, so long since you'd had sex and even then it had never been the mind-blowing rough domination you had secretly craved.

He harshly pushed you forward by the grip he had on your hair, steering you so your upper body was between the floor of the ring and the lowest thick rope enclosing it. "Give me your hands, doll," Bucky demanded gruffly and you instantly reached your hands back while resting your cheek on the dirty floor. He folded your arms behind your back so that they could clasp each other before he suddenly began pulling your skirt up your legs and past your ass; exposing your underwear. You thanked God you had been in need of wearing sexy lingerie that morning. You enjoyed knowing only you knew of the underwear beneath your clothing that people would never believe you would dare to wear.

"Fuckin' Christ," he groaned from behind and you tilted your head down to see him staring at your thigh high stockings. They were being held up by a garter belt over purple French lace panties revealing the bottom curve of your ass to his view. "This is what you wear under your buttoned up shirts and long skirts? Who'd you put this on for?" Bucky suddenly growled, his voice holding a note of danger and possessiveness that made your knees week.

"No one, just me," you gasped your reply and jerked when the cold metal of his left hand gripped your wrists. The rough palm of his right travelled up your inner thigh, grazing the edge of your panties as he followed the hem up and over the curve of your ass making you shiver.

"Better be just for you," he growled in your ear as he leant across your back, his right hand caressing your ass cheek before his palm suddenly spanked you making you squeal and shake. He soothed the sting with massaging fingers while you caught your breath.

"You still with me Y/N?" Bucky asked you gently.

"Y-Yes, don't stop," you moaned, thinking it was sweet of him to check in with you about what he was doing.

"Good girl," he said before smacking your ass again, making you sob and your right cheek pink. He continued his spanking and massaging of your ass, building you up and making you so horny for his cock you were near tears, you needed to cum so bad.

"Fuck Y/N, you're soakin' your panties," he growled before you felt his fingers brush your throbbing clit through your wet underwear making you jerk and sob.

"Please Bucky, oh God please." You were hardly able to think with the desperate need consuming you like fire frantically devouring the air to survive.

"What do you want doll?"

"I want your cock," you gasped, your need overwhelming your shy inhibitions.

"Jesus fuck," he groaned and smacked your ass again. You thought he was going to give you what you craved when you felt his lips kiss your ass softly making you moan and push back against him as his lips and tongue soothed your blazing cheeks, but then he began pulling down your skirt making you whimper when you realized he wasn't taking it off. He pulled you out from under the rope and turned you in his arms so you were facing one another. You looked up at him with blown pupils full of a deep need for him making him groan and pull you in for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

You realized he was softly bringing you down from your high of arousal and desperation, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him back while his own hands massaged your back and ass soothingly.

"Not here, not now," he breathed against your kiss swollen lips.

"But-" You pouted before he cut you off with a chuckle.

"You want it bad, don't you?" he asked teasingly and you nodded before kissing him deeply with a bite to his bottom lip. "Damn doll, your asking for another spanking. Although you enjoyed that too much to call it a punishment." He stepped back from you while taking a deep breath and clenching his jaw, obviously trying to control himself, leaving you slumped against the boxing ring.

"Bucky?" Your breathy voice cut through his self-disciplining.

"Tonight… midnight," he breathed before looking directly into your still dark and heavy gaze. "I know you wanna cum but your not allowed to touch yourself. I'll know if you do because I want you to keep those panties on until then," he warned, making you swallow. "I want you to come to me in what you wore to bed last night, I don't care if you have to go up 6 floors in only your panties, you'll do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," you answered without thought, it was completely instinctual. Bucky suddenly growled before taking a step towards you making your heart begin its delicious gallop in your heaving chest once more, but then he stopped himself just before he reached you.

"Fuck Y/N, you have no idea what you do to me, how much I just want to fuck you against that ring right now,"

"Then do it," you begged, but he just shook his head.

"I'd never be able to think of anything else but my cock inside you while fighting Steve. And like I said – I don't like losing."

"Mr. Barnes, Ms. Y/N." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice suddenly filled the room, bursting the heated bubble you both had created around you. "Mr. Rogers is on his way down to you now," The accented voice informed, making you sag in defeat.

"Remember, midnight in mine. And I'll know if you touch yourself or lie about what you wear to bed so don't even try," he spoke strictly before he paused. His voice surprising gentle when he continued. "If you don't show up I'll take that as you not being ready for this yet … or ever … and that's fine."

"Okay," you replied after taking a deep breath to steady yourself.

"Hey Buck wha-" Steve halted after entering the gym and seeing the two of you standing only a foot apart. "S-Sorry I'll-"

"Hey punk," Bucky smirked at a blinking Steve and gave you a soft wink before leaving the room with a swagger while you and Steve just looked at one another awkwardly before Steve followed him out.

You were left standing there wondering what the hell had just happened and what you had gotten yourself into. And when you asked yourself if you where going to meet Bucky at midnight or not, you knew it wasn't even a question – you were going. But when you remembered what you wore to bed last night you groaned and seriously thought about bailing and hiding in your room in said outfit.

It was that bad.

* * *

It was quarter to midnight and you still hadn't plucked up the courage to throw on the Avengers onesie you usually slept in.

It was not flattering at all – it was too big, which made it comfy and cozy to sleep in on the cold winter nights, but it had the Avengers plastered all over it. A friend of yours had bought it for you as a gag gift when she found out that you were not only moving to New York to work at Stark Industries, but that you were going to be living in the same building as the famous Avengers.

You had decided to wear it one night it was cold. You had been curled up on your sofa watching your favorite movie and had found that it was incredibly comfortable. It even had a little flap so that you didn't have to take the whole thing off just to pee. And it kept you warm when having to drag yourself from bed on cold early mornings – it had become your favorite nightwear.

But now Bucky had asked you to wear what you wore to bed last night to meet him and you were sure after seeing your sexy lingerie he was expecting some sexy teddy or nightgown of some kind. When all you had was a onesie a 10 year old boy would more than likely own, it was incredibly embarrassing. You also knew you couldn't lie for shit and even though it was mortifying you also didn't want to lie to Bucky about anything. He'd been lied to and manipulated enough, and he had asked you to do something just for him before telling you he would know if you were lying and you had no intention of disappointing him.

That thought finally allowed you to don the colorful onesie, sighing as you looked at your ambiguous form in the mirror before leaving your apartment and heading for the elevator while praying that no one saw you in your embarrassing getup. You were able to get on the empty lift undetected and you sighed in relief as it ascended the levels but your luck ran out when it suddenly stopped and the doors opened revealing Sam. Your face flushed as you watched him hesitate and blink at you before slowly entering the elevator in silence and pressing his floor number.

"Nice jammies." He smirked making your face blaze even more. "Where are you off to in that?"

"Uh… oh you know… a sleepover," you stuttered awkwardly before looking over at him to see him studying your outfit and you realized that Falcon wasn't anywhere on it. After discovering this you had tried to find one with him and Wanda on it but you hadn't been able to find one anywhere.

"I couldn't find one with you on it," you explained before wincing guiltily at Sam's crestfallen face. You really liked Sam and didn't want to upset him.

"I see how it is," he muttered to himself.

"I – I could stitch you on one," you stumbled quickly and instantly regretted it.

"Really?"

"Well no… I don't know anything about stitching." You shook your head and smiled awkwardly while he crossed his arms and scowled at the elevator doors.

"I'll get Falcon on Avengers onesies if it's the last thing I do," he stated with a nod just as the doors opened on his floor.

" _Okaaay_ ," you murmured to yourself as you watched Sam stalk from the elevator and you sighed in relief when the door began to close. But then, just as they were about to shut a hand stopped them making you groan at your luck.

Natasha strolled inside and eyed your outfit before punching in her floor and standing next to you with an amused smile on her face.

"You're on the back," you informed her when you noticed her searching gaze and you turned around to show her.

"Oh wow, is that Cap's face on your butt flap," she laughed.

"Oh my God, don't tell him!" You cried and covered your butt with both hands while Natasha smiled slyly.

"Bucky will get a kick out of that," Natasha revealed just as the doors opened and she left the elevator with a wink to you just as the doors closed. You groaned because you knew she knew exactly where you were going.

After finally making it to Bucky's floor without bumping into anyone else you found yourself hesitating before knocking on Bucky's door, embarrassment already heating your blood along with nervous excitement. You finally forced yourself to knock and the door opened seconds later making you wonder if he had been waiting impatiently for you.

You hoped so.

You watched as his dark hungry gaze consumed your onesie while you fidgeted nervously. His lips twitched before he started chuckling and then he was straight up laughing making your jaw drop; you had never seen him more than chuckle before. Now he was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach and the door as he tried to hold himself up. Instead of making you feel even more embarrassed or angry that he was laughing at you, it made you begin to laugh along with him. His laugh was infectious and soon, tears were pouring from both your eyes, you were laughing that hard.

He suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you into his room before closing the door behind you. You both wiped your tears of mirth away as you tried to collect yourselves before Bucky walked to you and took your smiling face into his hands to kiss you gently.

You hummed in pleasure against his lips, your hands gripping his t-shirt, and he huffed a laugh against your lips before pulling away with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"Not what you were expecting huh?"

"I should've," he replied before stepping back from you and looking you over once more. "Gis a twirl, doll."

You smiled before spinning really fast, nearly falling over before catching your balance while the sudden dizziness faded. When you caught his eye with a smirk, his grey eyes darkened in warning making you shiver.

"So bold," he murmured, "Turn around and let me see the back," he commanded.

You did as you were told and looked back when you heard him chuckle, and you saw his eyes on your ass making your face warm. Half of Captain America's face was there, along with his outstretched arm catching or throwing his famous shield, interrupted by the buttons on your butt flap.

"I dunno how I feel about Steve's face being on your ass, I'm thinking you should take it off." You swallowed as his dark gaze pierced you, making you bite your lip in anticipation. "Although, those buttons do tempt a quick entrance."

You blushed as you watched him gazing at you in contemplation.

"Kneel on the sofa and hold onto the back," Bucky suddenly ordered.

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself, doll."

You swallowed as you walked over to the sofa, your belly full of excited butterflies as you knelt on the cushions and gripped the back of the couch. You watched him move up behind you, his waist at the perfect height as he pressed his hardening cock against your ass while he tangled his silver hand in your hair. He pulled your head back to rest on his shoulder before he began to bruisingly kiss into your willing mouth making you moan.

As he did this, his right hand cupped your breast, kneading your flesh causing your ass to grind back onto his thick cock. You gripped the back of his neck and squeaked when he nipped your lip and pinched your puckered nipple through the soft material of the onesie. You greedily sucked his tongue into your mouth while he began to open the buttons exposing your breasts to him causing you to gasp as insecurities mixed with excitement flooded your mind making you dizzy.

His vibranium hand moved from you hair to your neck, gently holding you back against him making you swallow. He looked down your body as his warm fingers finished unbuttoning and began to tickle your skin, his palm grazing your peaked nipple.

"Fuck Y/N, look at you. So beautiful," he purred into your ear causing a shiver to dance along your sensitive flesh deliciously.

"Bucky," you gasped as he teased and tugged on your nipples, pain mixing with pleasure caused your clit to throb in longing for his touch.

"Are you nice and wet for me, doll?" Bucky's voice was a hungry rasp in your ear making you whimper while you nodded frantically. "You want me to touch your pussy? Tease your little clit?" He trailed his fingers down your heaving chest to the waistband of your panties. He teased along the skin above the material while he rolled his hips into you, his thick cock rubbing along the seam of your covered ass cheeks making your hands clutch his neck and hip tightly.

"Yes, please," you breathed desperately.

"So greedy, doll," he groaned as he traced the laced design on your panties above your quivering sex. "But I love my girl greedy for my touch," he growled before his big hand cupped your cunt, his thick fingers pushing against your wet lips causing you to buck your hips into his hand in need of more stimulation. You gasped and whimpered, your nails scratching at his neck while his teeth took hold of your earlobe, sucking and tonguing it as if it was your swollen clit throbbing in his mouth.

"Christ, you're soaked for me Y/N." His chest rumbled against your back and his fingers massaged your needy pussy while your grinded down into his hand making him chuckle in your ear. Suddenly his hand thrust inside your panties, his calloused fingers parting your wet folds so he could circle your weeping entrance. He growled when he felt how hot and wet you truly were for him, before sliding his fingers up to teasingly rub everywhere but your aching pearl, causing you to whimper and beg.

"Please, oh God please Bucky."

"Sshhh baby, I got you," he purred into your ear just before his finger delicately swiped across your clit making you moan and jerk against him. His hand on your throat tightened making your heart gallop as instinctual fear flooded your system. You knew Bucky would never really hurt you but your body's reaction to the tightening of one of your most vulnerable places was not in your control, but it only made your pleasure more intense. It felt liberating to let go and have this dangerous but kind man take complete control of you.

He removed his hand from between your folds and trailed his fingers covered in your arousal up your body until they traced the seam of your lips, asking for entrance. You parted your lips and his fingers thrust inside to press against your curious tongue and your secret flavor burst across your taste buds making you moan and suck his fingers suggestively making him growl. His hand tightened on your neck, once more cutting off your air before he suddenly pushed you forward and down so your upper arms braced against the back of the coach, making your back arch.

You could feel your arousal tickling from your empty pussy as you contracted your walls in desperate need to be filled by him. You whimpered at the loss of his touch making him chuckle darkly, and he began unbuttoning the flap concealing your ass from his view. When it was finally undone and the material hung between your spread legs, you looked back to see him staring at where his hands began massaging your ass cheeks.

"You kept your panties on … good girl," he praised you before his eyes flashed up to yours, and you bit your lip at the ravenous dark beast you saw peering at you from within him. He rubbed his fingers against your covered clit before roughly pulling aside your panties, revealing your most intimate place to him. You watched through heavy eyes as his jaw slackened before he licked his lips and fell harshly to his knees behind you. Then his mouth was on you, his tongue thrusting inside your dripping cunt making you cry out in relief and shock as he moaned as your taste flooded his hungry mouth.

He moved down to your clit and sucked it into his mouth, as he flicked the tip of his tongue against your nub it made you sob and moan his name. He spanked you again and the pleasure you felt from his rough and frantic handling of you caused him to growl when you flooded some more of your nectar into his greedy mouth. You moaned deeply when his finger pushed inside you, thrusting gently, readying you for his cock. He added another finger as he stood up behind you, twisting and scissoring his fingers before roughly pumping them deep within you, curling them so they rubbed deliciously along a spot that made your toes curl and your eyes roll in ecstasy. Your pleasure gathered and built in your lower tummy, coiling tighter and hotter with every second that his fingers pumped wetly into you.

"Oh my God, oh fuck please Bucky," you sobbed and pushed back onto his hand, any insecurity fled as you chased down that release you so desperately reached for.

"That's it, doll. Fuck your so hot," he groaned as he continued his thrusting. He angled his hand so his thumb could press against your clit releasing the tightly coiled spring within you, sending you soaring into bliss as your pussy clamped down on his fingers while your breath caught in your chest as a long deep moan escaped your parted lips. Bliss spread along your nerves making you sob before eventually slumping against the back of the sofa. Your legs like jelly and were no longer able to hold you up.

You felt Bucky caress your back before kissing your flushed cheek gently, murmuring how good you were for him and how much he loved making you cum. It made you feel even warmer and happier. You felt him begin to pull at the shoulders of your jammies, releasing your arms from its cover, and he pulled it down past your hips and thighs, removing it from you entirely, leaving you in just your soaked purple panties. He rolled you and positioned you on your back lengthways on the couch and you loved how he handled you as if you were his precious delicate doll, but at the same time his fuck toy to pleasure himself with however he liked.

"I hope you're still with me, doll. I ain't done with you yet," he said before softly kissing your lips.

"I'm with you Bucky."

"Good girl," He nipped your lip making you moan and a spark of desire began to burn between your legs once more. He began pulling down your panties and you helped him by lifting your hips and touching your knees together. Those annoying insecurities rose inside you again now that you were completely exposed to him, but once you noticed he was stripping himself of his clothes they vanished as your eyes ate up his muscled chest covered sparsely with dark hair causing your mouth to water at the very masculine vision he made. You wanted to run your fingers through it, you wanted to trail your fingers down his hard abs that made you nearly drool and then you realized that you could.

You quickly sat up and looked up at him as you trailed your hands down his hard chest before reaching for the button of his pants. He looked down at you darkly, his intense gaze following your hands as they unzipped his trousers, and your palm accidently brushed the bulge his cock created as it strained to be set loose.

"I'm keeping these," Bucky stated as he lifted your drenched panties up to your view. "So I can wrap it around my cock and jerk off while remembering how it felt to be inside your greedy little cunt," he growled before sniffing your underwear and groaning in pleasure making your face burn. "I'll be thinking about how wet you get for me, how tightly you squeeze me; greedily milking me of everything. Forcing me to mark you – claim you as mine."

He pushed your panties into his pants pocket before pushing them down his legs along with his underwear freeing his long, thick cock to bob in front of your face. You licked your lips as you looked at his virile sex – his heavy sac hanging beneath his leaking cock just begging for your lips and tongue to tease and suck him dry.

You wrapped your hand around his thick girth while the other massaged his sac making him hiss in pleasure. You stroked him a couple times before looking up into his blown eyes as you flicked your tongue against the leaking tip of his cock. His salty flavor spread across your taste buds as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked the red crest of his throbbing cock into your mouth, never removing your eyes from his.

"Jesus," Bucky groaned.

His thick eyelashes fluttered as you sucked him deeper into your mouth, circling your tongue, teasing the sensitive underside of his leaking crown. Your hands worked his balls and what you couldn't yet fit in your mouth. His own hands tangled in your hair, guiding the pace of your bobbing head, making you move slow and take him deeper with each descent until he hit the back of your throat. He then began to thrust into your throat making you gag and desperately try to swallow him down while you breathed through your nose. He held your head there making your eyes water as your throat convulsed around his cock, and he growled as you stared up at him.

You loved this, loved making him feel like this, giving this control back to him, control he had brutally taken from him for literal decades. You knew you would let this man do just about anything to you. You would willingly and excitedly hand over as much control over you as you were able. The thought scared you a little, thrilled you also, but you trusted Bucky to have your best interests at heart.

He pulled you from his cock making you gasp and cough. Your saliva and his pre-cum painted your chin and chest like a piece of graphic art. "You alrigh'?" Bucky's voice held a note of concern with his strained rumble as he caressed your cheek gently.

You nodded before wiping your chin with your wrist, feeling a little self-conscious. Bucky knelt, picking up his shirt to wipe you clean and you loved how he took gentle care of you after fucking into the back of your throat so roughly.

"All clean, doll." You smiled and he leant forward to softly bush his lips against yours. He pecked your lips a couple times making you laugh before pulling him against you for a deeper kiss.

He suddenly gripped your hips and picked you up and you instinctively wrapped your arms and legs around him. Your tongues swirled and your teeth nipped as he walked you to his bedroom with one hand on your ass and his cock throbbing between you both. He lay you on the bed, guiding you to lay back before following you onto it. He pushed his arm beneath your back, his hand gripping your waist as he shifted you up the bed with him so your head lay on his pillow, your hair fanning across the white material.

Bucky kissed into your mouth with a groan as he settled between your legs, his hard cock rubbing deliciously against your wet core with each sensual roll of his hips.

"Please Bucky, I need you inside me … now."

"So eager for my cock," he whispered against your lips before chuckling as he sat up to reach into the drawer next to his bed to retrieve a condom. You watched his muscles flex as he ripped open the packet and removed the condom before rolling it onto his hard shaft while watching you with a sexy smirk twisting his lips. He braced his vibranium arm beside your head as he brushed the head of his cock against your clit making you moan before he pushed inside your core, stretching you open with his thick girth.

"Christ," Bucky groaned and released his cock to massage your sensitive breast and nipple while kissing you deeply as he continued to push deep inside you. "So fuckin' tight, baby."

You moaned and clenched your walls around him making him whimper against your lips, and as he pulled out and pushed back into you rhythmically, you realized he was very vocal with his pleasure. He groaned and whimpered, growled and moaned into your mouth, against your neck, around your pebbled nipple. His uncontrollable sounds drove you wild, made you soak his cock with your arousal, causing his glide inside you to become easier, faster, deeper.

He suddenly sat up and threw your right leg around and in front of him pushing you onto your left side and making you gasp. He settled behind you, pulling your right leg up and away with his knee before pushing back inside you, deeper than before. His silver arm snaked beneath your neck and grasped your right breast tightly, the cold of the metal against your nipple making you shiver and clench around him.

"Arch your back for me, baby doll," Bucky instructed and you did as you where told with pleasure. "Good girl," he purred into your ear and grabbed your hip before his own began to snap against your ass. His cock massaged your walls wonderfully while its engorged crown repeatedly rammed a spot deep inside you that made you your toes curl and your mouth babble your pleasure and enjoyment to him incoherently as bliss scorched along your nerves.

"Yes, yes… God Bucky, don't… don't stop… right there," you moaned and thrust your ass back, helping him. One of your hands fisted the sheets while the other arched back to grip his hair as he pounded into you deeply.

"You like that? You like taking my cock?" He growled hotly into your ear, his voice a strained rasp. "You're being so good for me, sweetheart. Such a good girl." You whimpered and sobbed as your orgasm built hotly in your tummy with each slam of his cock deep inside you. Bucky fingers where suddenly on your clit, rubbing you higher and higher. "Cum on my cock baby doll. Give it to me…  _now_ ," he ordered in a deep rumble that tickled your ear and you shattered around him with a scream. You felt Bucky bite possessively into your shoulder when your cunt clamped down on his thrusting cock while you moaned and shook as ecstasy rolled through your body in wave after magnificent wave, stealing your breath.

You eventually returned to the present with a flutter of your eyelashes, the feeling of a wet kiss to your shoulder, and a hard cock still throbbing within your pulsing walls.

"You back with me Y/N?" Bucky asked as he kissed along your shoulder, his hands soothing you with soft caresses along your damp skin.

"Yes… God that was… wow," you said before laughing at the lame word choice. "Did you…?" You looked behind you as he pulled away from your back, before throwing your leg back so he was once again between your quivering thighs.

"Nah, I ain't done with you yet," he informed you with a smirk. He grasped the back of your knees, pushing them back and wide – completely exposing you before he pushed the angry-red crest of his cock back inside your slick, hungry core. He pinned your knees to either side of your chest as he loomed over you, his silver arm gleaming and whirring while he rolled his hips into you. He stroked and circled his hips, dragging the hard length of him against every inch of your sensitive walls. Your fingers danced along his clenching abs while your eyes devoured his hard plains. His hair hung down around his handsome face, a face that's eyes where currently scorching into you as his thick cock rolled faster and faster inside you, and you looked up at him in awe at the virile beauty of him.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," you gasped, your eyes never leaving his and you watched him frown before they softened.

"I should be the one saying that to you," he replied as he braced his forearms on the bed. He pushed his hands beneath your back and curled his fingers around the top of your shoulders so when he slammed into you, you didn't move up the bed and hit your head.

You wrapped your arms around him, your fingers stroking down his sweat slicked back to his muscled ass where you squeezed his plump cheeks, your nails scraping his skin, urging him deeper inside you. Your calves rested against his spread thighs as he began to slam his cock into you, and you suddenly wanted nothing more than for him to cum deep into your womb and claim you as his, just like he had said he would fantasize about, and you hated that thin barrier between you both but you knew it was needed.

"Cum Bucky, I want you to cum inside me," you encouraged and rolled your hips up to meet his thrusts. He lifted his head from your neck to rest against your forehead, his parted lips an inch above yours so you both shared breath as you panted from the feel of the coarse airs on his chest brushing your nipples and the sweet glide of his wondrous cock.

"Fuck Y/N," he moaned and you lifted your head and nipped his lip at the same time you clenched your walls tightly around him.

"Cum Bucky, please cum inside me, mark me as yours." His thrusting became erratic as he grunted and growled above you, and you pushed his hair from his eyes so you could watch as he came while your heels urged his ass to slam down into you. You pushed a hand between your bodies and brushed your clit making you whimper and him growl.

"This pussy is mine," he stated harshly with a slam of his hips, his heavy sac slapping the curve of your ass. Suddenly you were coming again, clenching his cock so tight he whimpered before he slammed twice more deep within you, his cock swelling before he roared as he came inside your pulsing cunt. You both felt bliss sing along your veins and nerves, arching your backs and screaming from your throats as you clung tightly to one another, sharing in the pleasure before you both slumped and floated in peaceful nothingness.

Once Bucky began to feel heavy against you he groaned and slipped from inside you before falling onto his back next to you, his sweat covered chest heaving in time with yours. He swiftly removed and tied off the condom and threw it in the bin next to the dresser before slumping back onto the bed. His head rolled to look over at you, his heavy and satisfied eyes filling you with pride.

"Come 'ere," he urged and spread his arm out, you rolled into him and rested your head on his chest, your fingers scratching at the hairs there while you listened to his rapid heartbeats slow. You felt him press a sweet kiss onto your damp hairline while his fingers trailed along your side, his vibranium hand resting on his chest over your much smaller hand. "Stay with me."

"I'll stay as long as you'll let me Bucky," you murmured before kissing his chest.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, baby doll. I told you…  _you're mine now_ ," he informed you with a deep rasp that rumbled from deep within his chest making you shiver deliciously at his possessive tone.

"Yes… and you're mine," you returned just as possessively, before looking up at him, and at seeing the deep emotion in his eyes you tilted your neck and kissed him deep.

You both planned on never letting the other go…  _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can :)
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
